


Hoodie

by SneetchesToo



Series: Tarlos Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tarlos Week 2020, are you wearing my hoodie?, sick!TK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Day 1: "Are you wearing my hoodie?" + fluffCarlos comes home to find a sick TK wearing his favorite clothing item.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tarlos Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942726
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> I know I wrote something similar to this for my Drabbles, but I'm a sucker for sick!TK.

Carlos knew something was up with TK when he didn’t respond to his ‘good morning’ text.

And then he wasn’t waiting for him outside the firehouse for his ride like usual.

So he had waited a few minutes, called him twice, and then huffed.

This couldn’t be a good sign.

He turned off the engine to his Camaro and made his way inside, waving to a few of the familiar faces as he made his way upstairs.

He was hoping to find Owen at his desk, but instead, the man’s office was empty.

“He’s not here.” He heard Michelle call from behind him and he let out a huff as he turned to face her.

“Any idea where he is?” Not that he was really that concerned about the captain’s whereabouts.

No, rather, he was worried about the captain’s son who was still not answering his calls, or texts.

“He left about an hour ago.” Well that wasn’t helpful. “Took TK home.”

“Oh?” He felt his heart start to race as his palms started to sweat.

He couldn’t handle it if something bad had happened to him.

“Kid had a fever.” Okay, that was an answer he could live with. “He was pretty miserable. Owen took him home to get some sleep.”

Carlos stared at her as he checked his phone for the hundredth time.

Still no calls or texts.

“Owen said he would call you…” He raised an eyebrow and Michelle sighed.

She must have guessed that her boyfriend had done no such thing.

“Well, TK should be at home…” He wondered if she meant that TK was at her and Owen’s home, or at his and TK’s home. “Your home Carlos. Owen was taking him home. That’s where he lives now.”

Carlos still had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that he and TK lived together.

It had only been a few months but it all felt so foreign to him.

“Thanks Chelle.” He let out a sigh as he pressed the call button under Owen’s name.

The older man didn’t answer though so he drove as fast as he could to their place, knowing damn good and well that he was breaking several traffic rules.

But he didn’t care.

If something was wrong with TK he needed to be there.

After making the twenty minute drive in less than ten, he whipped the car into the driveway and turned the engine out as he jumped from the vehicle.

Owen’s car wasn’t in the driveway anymore and he was starting to panic.

But that panic ended when he opened the front door and saw TK curled up on the couch, eyes closed and drool dribbling down his chin and onto the pillow.

He was wearing sweat pants and a hoodie, Carlos’ hoodie he might add, and he had a blanket thrown over his middle half.

But his bare feet were sticking out so Carlos reached out to cover them.

And he accidentally woke TK up.

And judging by the fact that TK jumped a good foot off the couch, he wasn’t expecting company any time soon.

“Los?” He sounded so sleepy and his voice was scratchy and dry.

“Hey babe.” Carlos finished covering his feet up before moving to kneel beside him, brushing his hair back from his sweat covered forehead. “Michelle said you weren’t feeling so hot.”

“Yeah.” He closed his eyes again and nuzzled his cheek against Carlos’ hand as he let out a soft sigh.

“You’re wearing my hoodie…” TK simply nodded before letting a cough escape his lips. “Are you really that cold?”

“Freezing.” The other man whispered. “Fucking freezing.”

“Let’s get you into bed then.” He reached out and gently started to pull TK into a sitting position but the moan that escaped his lips made Carlos instantly regret his decision. “Okay, so maybe not right now.”

TK nodded once again, his eyes getting heavier as he sank into the cushions.

“I’m gonna change, then I’ll come back and rub your head.” A small smirked formed on his boyfriend’s lips and he couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter in his chest.

He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have this man in his life.

That he got to love him and spoil him and take care of him.

He just hoped he got to take care of him every day for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> **Comments make me happy!**


End file.
